


fault

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [24]
Category: DCU
Genre: Branding, Forced Mutism, Gore, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Whumptober 2020, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Slade punishes Robin :))
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Kudos: 21





	fault

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24:  
> Kinktober: Branding   
> Noncontober: Wound fucking/gore  
> Whumptober: Forced mutism

“This is all your fault,” Slade says, exasperation lining his voice. “The fuck are you crying for.”

Robin’s all doe eyed, just looking wider with his sniffling and the overflowing tears, stumps of his hand pawing weakly at Slade’s shirt.

He doesn’t answer - can’t - not with wire going through his lip, mouth sewn shut with golden thread, jaw screwed shut with screws. Pets don’t need to speak, after all.

Still cries, though. That Slade can’t stop, though admittedly it’s not as though he’s tried very hard. Seeing Robin cry so pathetically is a damn  _ pleasure.  _ Doesn’t even wipe them away, just watches them fall, sparkling in the light as they trailed down the sides of his face.

Watches, and lazily pushes into the wound in his abdomen. Stabbed, when Robin hadn’t been quite quick enough to avoid his anger. 

The boy whimpers, muffled, and Slade huffs, pulling back and slamming back in roughly. It’s pleasantly slick - blood serving as a wonderful lubricant - and he can feel the pulses of the boy’s intestines wrapped around his cock. It makes the boy give a cut off, muffled gurgle, and Slade glares. Robin shrinks back.

“I thought I told you not to even try to speak,” he snaps crossly. “You want to pull your stitches, boy?”

A frantic shake of the head, and Slade sighs. “Then stay  _ still,  _ pet. Look, you’re already bleeding.”

Little droplets of red pooling around the wire, shining and tempting. Slade leans down, presses his lips to it. Robin flinches, but Slade keeps on pressing. They part, his tongue flicking out and wiping away, sucking gently until it stopped. He breaks it off, moving away, and looks down at the boy, still shivering. 

His hips move again, and it’s adorable how Robin’s jaw sets as he tries to keep it clenched shut. Slade rewards him by fucking him harder, the only sound the slap of his balls against the bloodied flesh of Robin’s abdomen, and the occasional whines that Robin can’t quite suppress.

The quiet is almost… peaceful. Slade doesn’t always have the patience to put up with Robin’s yammering, and Robin is so docile when deprived of the ability to talk back. 

A little too docile - Slade prefers him struggling, it makes it  _ such  _ a pleasure to fuck into him when he’s tight and clenching around him instead of so  _ limp.  _

_ Shlick.  _

Robin freezes beneath him, then shivers again, tears blooming anew as frantic little pleading noises escape him. 

“Shut up,” Slade tells him. “I wouldn’t need to punish you if you hadn’t been such a damn  _ whore.  _ How many fucking times did you come when they fucked you, huh?” 

The knife touches his chest and Robin just whines pathetically. Slade scoffs. “You’re lucky I’m not sawing your dick off, boy.” 

And as the knife begins to drag itself across Robin’s body, the most delightful muffled screams and thrashing starts and Robin’s insides clench oh so  _ delightfully  _ around him.

Slade chuckles, and just keeps carving his name into him, just keeps  _ fucking.  _ “You just need a reminder of who you belong to, don’t you?” he murmurs, teeth gleaming savagely. “Don’t worry, pet, I won’t let you  _ ever  _ forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)


End file.
